<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Murlendez】身體檢查 by yayhahaha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351088">【Murlendez】身體檢查</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha'>yayhahaha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>各種醫療play</p><p>注：第一章為繁體，第二章為簡體。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叩叩。</p><p>「進來。」</p><p>「Hi, Dr. Melendez. 」頂著一頭柔軟咖啡色卷髮的人從門外小心翼翼地探頭進來，身上穿著白大褂。</p><p>「Hello, Shaun. 」</p><p>説罷，Neil從辦公椅站起來，走向站立在自己辦公桌前的Shaun，左手虛抱著愛人，右手輕柔地扶著愛人的頭，落下一吻，滿意地看著Shaun與自己錯開眼神，耳尖微微發紅。</p><p>儘管他們已經確認關係近半年，可是Shaun總是很不習慣在醫院裏親熱，每次Neil索吻，他都會害羞得不知該看向何方。想起他們等一會兒要做的事情，Shaun的臉就更紅了。</p><p>上星期，Neil陪著Shaun看電視劇，他看了二十分鐘就猜到男主角的結局，低頭看見Shaun抱著抱枕躺在自己的大腿上看得專心致志，後腦勺的柔軟頭髮隨著主人因為劇情忍不住發笑而微微彈跳，Neil忍不住伸手把玩，修長的手指與卷髮糾纏，然後滑到太陽穴，有一下沒一下地按摩著。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」廣告時段，Shaun轉身尋找Neil的視線。「那個⋯⋯很舒服。」</p><p>「你猜男主角最後會怎樣？」</p><p>「我覺得⋯⋯他會回去女主角身邊。」</p><p>Neil不禁暗笑，他的小羊果真是純良。「那⋯⋯我們打個賭？」</p><p>結果果然如Neil所料，Shaun輸了。所以今天早上，Neil和Shaun在護士站分別時，在他耳邊說了一句：「下班後來我辦公室。」坐得最近的護士意味深長地看了Shaun一眼，害得他臉一下子漲得通紅，連忙以巡房為藉口逃離現場。</p><p>在護士站講悄悄話的姿勢就像現在這樣，Neil湊向愛人的頸邊，呼吸若有若無的薄荷香氣。</p><p>「Shaun你準備好了嗎？」溫熱曖昧的氣息略過耳際，Neil感覺到Shaun身體僵硬了一秒，隨即又漸漸放鬆。</p><p>「Y⋯Yes⋯⋯我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯準備好自己了。」</p><p>Neil眉毛一挑，準備好自己？該不會是⋯⋯？</p><p>腦海中馬上浮現Shaun在休息室裏獨自幫自己清理的情境，他知道Shaun不喜歡這個過程，但為了兩個人的健康著想，Shaun每次都是乖乖接受。</p><p>他故作無知追問：「準備好自己？」</p><p>Shaun對上Neil的眼睛，緩緩點頭，接著像是想起了甚麼，手指在胸前交纏在一起，猶豫幾秒後把頭埋在愛人的肩窩裏，聲音悶悶地開口：「剛才有個病人出現突發事故，我⋯⋯匆忙之下⋯⋯現在有點⋯⋯疼。」</p><p>Neil感受著Shaun窩在自己身上撒嬌，心已經軟了一半，再聽見愛人委屈地說自己身體難受，心就更是融化得一塌糊塗。想到剛才Shaun皺著眉頭略帶委屈地獨自清理，Neil不禁感到一絲心疼，但同時又被想像中的場景勾起了慾望。</p><p>Fuck，誰說Shaun是純良小羊來著？</p><p>被情慾氤氳的嗓音越發低沈，Neil抱著Shaun，再討一吻，同時一個轉身，右手將桌面的文件掃到一旁。</p><p>離開柔軟的唇，把愛人按躺在寬敞的辦公桌上，掀開白大褂，然後解開藍灰襯衫的鈕扣，再解開皮帶，最後故意只半褪下褲子。</p><p>「既然不舒服，那麼就讓醫生來檢查一下吧。」</p><p>Neil雙手沿著Shaun單薄的輪廓，把襯衫下的內衣往上推，露出一大片柔軟白皙的胸膛。兩隻拇指故意掃過粉紅色的乳尖。拿出自己白大褂中的聽診器，掛在脖子上，故意把聽筒反過來，讓冰冷的聽診頭按在半挺的乳頭上。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯」Shaun馬上就被冰冷的感覺刺激得驚呼出聲，他微微扭動著身體，想要逃過冰冷的金屬，卻被Neil再次掃過乳尖。</p><p>「別動，你亂動我就聽不見心跳了。」</p><p>「你⋯⋯你根本沒有放到耳朵裏⋯⋯」</p><p>聽見Shaun的控訴，Neil不禁嘴角上揚。他的小男孩真是太可愛了。「嗯⋯⋯你這裏好像有點雜音。」他繼續手上的動作，還多加了兩分力氣，故意用力將堅硬的金屬聽診頭按在已經挺立的乳尖上，甚至旋轉著挑逗。</p><p>Shaun的呼吸越來越快，胯下半硬，濕了一大塊內褲。胸前的刺激前所未有，他暗暗期待Neil會在下一秒轉去另一邊乳尖，可是Neil偏偏只愛撫右邊。</p><p>「你⋯⋯你不能⋯⋯不要只弄一邊⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」</p><p>話音未落，Neil就已經彎下身子，把一直故意忽略的左邊乳尖含進嘴裏，一邊冰冷一邊溫熱的感覺讓Shaun再次忍不住呻吟出聲。</p><p>又吸又咬好一會兒，直到Neil看見Shaun被情慾熏得通紅的眼睛，才放過胸口，然後沙啞著聲音開口：「身體檢查不包含這項服務，我可是要額外收費的。」</p><p>Shaun癱軟在桌上，聽見Neil的話，顫抖著呼出一口氣，張了張嘴，卻甚麼也說不出來。Neil把被Shaun蹬得只堪堪掛在腳踝上的褲子扯掉，引導他把雙腳踩在辦公桌上，擺出雙腳大張的姿勢。然後從口袋中拿出準備好的潤滑劑，擠到手指上，來到後穴處打著圈按摩。</p><p>「現在到前列腺檢查了，請放鬆，不然可能會受傷的。」Neil一本正經地說道，手指卻已經誠實地進入緊緻的後穴，直接往前列腺上按壓。</p><p>Shaun短促地低呼一聲，然後就被Neil惡意地在敏感處揉弄，一陣陣電流般的快感讓Shaun禁不住想要逃離，可是Neil光是用左手就能牢牢按著他的腰，讓他避無可避。Shaun雙手往下探，想要抓住Neil的手腕阻止他欺負自己，可是Neil反而順著他的動作，把自己原本禁錮身下人的左手塞到Shaun手中。</p><p>「舔。」</p><p>一個字的命令最有威嚴，也最性感。Shaun果真雙手捧著Neil的左手，認認真真地舔弄起來，像個害怕冰棍化掉的小男孩。</p><p>柔軟溫熱的舌尖纏繞指尖，舌尖舔弄皮膚和指甲相連的地方，平時清澈的眼睛現在被生理淚水淹沒得更加水靈，嘴唇被吻成深紅，包含著自己的手指。整個場面純潔又淫穢。</p><p>「Fuck，你怎麼這麼性感？」Neil抽出濡濕的手指，往下握住Shaun的陰莖上下擼動，拇指有技巧地在龜頭打圈。「啊！不⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」前後夾擊帶來的快感實在太過，Shaun仰著臉崩潰地搖頭，連腳趾都爽得蜷縮起來，不一會兒就挺腰呻吟著射了滿小腹的精液。</p><p>Neil把埋在後穴裏的手抽出來，開始揉捏柔軟的臀肉，滿意地笑道：「看來你的前列腺沒有問題。那我們接下來可以先來一些輕鬆一點的檢查。」</p><p>Shaun · 學會了做愛時不能胡亂say yes · Murphy艱難地抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，喘著氣聲音軟糯：「no⋯⋯please⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯？真的不想嗎？」Neil撫上被自己揉捏得粉紅色的臀肉。「不和醫生合作的病人可是要被懲罰的。」説罷就抬起手在臀上落下一掌，潮濕的手掌落到臀肉上啪的一聲格外響亮。</p><p>Neil抬起手又落下一掌。「嗚！⋯⋯」Neil故意無視Shaun的聲音，右手終於溫柔地撫上被打紅的臀肉，「唔⋯⋯皮膚的狀況很好，看來血液循環沒有問題。」</p><p>Shaun的手臂無力地滑落在頭頂，雙頰潮紅，一副已經被操透了的樣子。看著愛人依舊沈醉在情慾中，可是已經稍微緩過神來，Neil解開自己的褲子，又擠出一坨潤滑劑塗在自己下身，然後慢慢地進入Shaun。</p><p>熟悉的感覺讓兩個人都滿足地吐出一口氣。Shaun睜著眼睛看著Neil，若有所思。過了半响後開口：「Can I kiss you？」</p><p>「Of course you can. 」可是Neil説完後絲毫沒有要彎下腰親他的動作。Shaun等了幾秒，抬手拉著Neil的領口，把他拽下來，唇舌交纏。</p><p>過了一會兒，Neil主動停止親吻，Shaun有點不解：「你⋯⋯為什麼停下來？」</p><p>「因為我要開始操你了。」還沒等到Shaun因為自己直白的葷話臉紅，Neil就開始用力撞擊體內的敏感點。Shaun毫無防備地呻吟出聲，剛才射完現在又有抬頭的趨勢。</p><p>Neil的技術很好，加上他在情事中總是希望盡量滿足Shaun的慾望，所以他早就明瞭他體內每一個敏感點。果然，幾十下後，Shaun就已經忍不住搖著頭蹬著腿往後退，Neil雙手抓住他的腰，把人狠狠地拉回原位，而且越發用力，似乎是為了懲罰愛人想要逃離的心思。</p><p>Shaun完全壓制不住的呻吟和嗚咽是Neil最好的催情劑，他感受著包圍著自己的軟肉越收越緊，於是再次加快速度，還只進攻前列腺。隨著Shaun顫抖著第二次高潮，Neil也終於射在Shaun體內。</p><p>歷經高潮後兩人都大汗淋漓，Neil彎下腰親吻眼神依舊迷離的Shaun，托起他的大腿，抱著渾身無力的愛人走向沙發，讓人靠在自己胸膛上回神。</p><p>「我以後再也不想和你做愛了⋯⋯」</p><p>Neil聽著Shaun孩子氣的控訴失笑：「真的嗎？」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「我說，下次我們應該換上醫院的工作服。你穿工作服真的太性感了。」</p><p>沒有回應。</p><p>Neil低下頭，只見Shaun已經閉上眼睛睡了過去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>叩叩。</p><p>「进来。」</p><p>「Hi, Dr. Melendez. 」顶着一头柔软咖啡色卷髮的人从门外小心翼翼地探头进来，身上穿着白大褂。</p><p>「Hello, Shaun. 」</p><p>説罢，Neil从办公椅站起来，走向站立在自己办公桌前的Shaun，左手虚抱着爱人，右手轻柔地扶着爱人的头，落下一吻，满意地看着Shaun与自己错开眼神，耳尖微微發红。</p><p>儘管他们已经确认关係近半年，可是Shaun总是很不习惯在医院裏亲热，每次Neil索吻，他都会害羞得不知该看向何方。想起他们等一会儿要做的事情，Shaun的脸就更红了。</p><p>上星期，Neil陪着Shaun看电视剧，他看了二十分钟就猜到男主角的结局，低头看见Shaun抱着抱枕躺在自己的大腿上看得专心致志，后脑勺的柔软头髮随着主人因为剧情忍不住發笑而微微弹跳，Neil忍不住伸手把玩，修长的手指与卷髮纠缠，然后滑到太阳穴，有一下没一下地按摩着。</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」广告时段，Shaun转身寻找Neil的视线。「那个⋯⋯很舒服。」</p><p>「你猜男主角最后会怎样？」</p><p>「我觉得⋯⋯他会回去女主角身边。」</p><p>Neil不禁暗笑，他的小羊果真是纯良。「那⋯⋯我们打个赌？」</p><p>结果果然如Neil所料，Shaun输了。所以今天早上，Neil和Shaun在护士站分别时，在他耳边说了一句：「下班后来我办公室。」坐得最近的护士意味深长地看了Shaun一眼，害得他脸一下子涨得通红，连忙以巡房为藉口逃离现场。</p><p>在护士站讲悄悄话的姿势就像现在这样，Neil凑向爱人的颈边，呼吸若有若无的薄荷香气。</p><p>「Shaun你准备好了吗？」温热暧昧的气息略过耳际，Neil感觉到Shaun身体僵硬了一秒，随即又渐渐放鬆。</p><p>「Y⋯Yes⋯⋯我⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯准备好自己了。」</p><p>Neil眉毛一挑，准备好自己？该不会是⋯⋯？</p><p>脑海中马上浮现Shaun在休息室裏独自帮自己清理的情境，他知道Shaun不喜欢这个过程，但为了两个人的健康着想，Shaun每次都是乖乖接受。</p><p>他故作无知追问：「准备好自己？」</p><p>Shaun对上Neil的眼睛，缓缓点头，接着像是想起了甚麽，手指在胸前交缠在一起，犹豫几秒后把头埋在爱人的肩窝裏，声音闷闷地开口：「刚才有个病人出现突發事故，我⋯⋯匆忙之下⋯⋯现在有点⋯⋯疼。」</p><p>Neil感受着Shaun窝在自己身上撒娇，心已经软了一半，再听见爱人委屈地说自己身体难受，心就更是融化得一塌煳涂。想到刚才Shaun皱着眉头略带委屈地独自清理，Neil不禁感到一丝心疼，但同时又被想像中的场景勾起了慾望。</p><p>Fuck，谁说Shaun是纯良小羊来着？</p><p>被情慾氤氲的嗓音越發低沉，Neil抱着Shaun，再讨一吻，同时一个转身，右手将桌面的文件扫到一旁。</p><p>离开柔软的唇，把爱人按躺在宽敞的办公桌上，掀开白大褂，然后解开蓝灰衬衫的钮扣，再解开皮带，最后故意只半褪下裤子。</p><p>「既然不舒服，那麽就让医生来检查一下吧。」</p><p>Neil双手沿着Shaun单薄的轮廓，把衬衫下的内衣往上推，露出一大片柔软白皙的胸膛。两隻拇指故意扫过粉红色的乳尖。拿出自己白大褂中的听诊器，挂在脖子上，故意把听筒反过来，让冰冷的听诊头按在半挺的乳头上。</p><p>「啊⋯⋯」Shaun马上就被冰冷的感觉刺激得惊呼出声，他微微扭动着身体，想要逃过冰冷的金属，却被Neil再次扫过乳尖。</p><p>「别动，你乱动我就听不见心跳了。」</p><p>「你⋯⋯你根本没有放到耳朵裏⋯⋯」</p><p>听见Shaun的控诉，Neil不禁嘴角上扬。他的小男孩真是太可爱了。「嗯⋯⋯你这裏好像有点杂音。」他继续手上的动作，还多加了两分力气，故意用力将坚硬的金属听诊头按在已经挺立的乳尖上，甚至旋转着挑逗。</p><p>Shaun的呼吸越来越快，胯下半硬，湿了一大块内裤。胸前的刺激前所未有，他暗暗期待Neil会在下一秒转去另一边乳尖，可是Neil偏偏只爱抚右边。</p><p>「你⋯⋯你不能⋯⋯不要只弄一边⋯⋯呜⋯⋯」</p><p>话音未落，Neil就已经弯下身子，把一直故意忽略的左边乳尖含进嘴裏，一边冰冷一边温热的感觉让Shaun再次忍不住呻吟出声。</p><p>又吸又咬好一会儿，直到Neil看见Shaun被情慾熏得通红的眼睛，才放过胸口，然后沙哑着声音开口：「身体检查不包含这项服务，我可是要额外收费的。」</p><p>Shaun瘫软在桌上，听见Neil的话，颤抖着呼出一口气，张了张嘴，却甚麽也说不出来。Neil把被Shaun蹬得只堪堪挂在脚踝上的裤子扯掉，引导他把双脚踩在办公桌上，摆出双脚大张的姿势。然后从口袋中拿出准备好的润滑剂，挤到手指上，来到后穴处打着圈按摩。</p><p>「现在到前列腺检查了，请放鬆，不然可能会受伤的。」Neil一本正经地说道，手指却已经诚实地进入紧緻的后穴，直接往前列腺上按压。</p><p>Shaun短促地低呼一声，然后就被Neil恶意地在敏感处揉弄，一阵阵电流般的快感让Shaun禁不住想要逃离，可是Neil光是用左手就能牢牢按着他的腰，让他避无可避。Shaun双手往下探，想要抓住Neil的手腕阻止他欺负自己，可是Neil反而顺着他的动作，把自己原本禁锢身下人的左手塞到Shaun手中。</p><p>「舔。」</p><p>一个字的命令最有威严，也最性感。Shaun果真双手捧着Neil的左手，认认真真地舔弄起来，像个害怕冰棍化掉的小男孩。</p><p>柔软温热的舌尖缠绕指尖，舌尖舔弄皮肤和指甲相连的地方，平时清澈的眼睛现在被生理泪水淹没得更加水灵，嘴唇被吻成深红，包含着自己的手指。整个场面纯洁又淫秽。</p><p>「Fuck，你怎麽这麽性感？」Neil抽出濡湿的手指，往下握住Shaun的阴茎上下撸动，拇指有技巧地在龟头打圈。「啊！不⋯⋯呜⋯⋯」前后夹击带来的快感实在太过，Shaun仰着脸崩溃地摇头，连脚趾都爽得蜷缩起来，不一会儿就挺腰呻吟着射了满小腹的精液。</p><p>Neil把埋在后穴裏的手抽出来，开始揉捏柔软的臀肉，满意地笑道：「看来你的前列腺没有问题。那我们接下来可以先来一些轻鬆一点的检查。」</p><p>Shaun · 学会了做爱时不能胡乱say yes · Murphy艰难地抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，喘着气声音软糯：「no⋯⋯please⋯⋯」</p><p>「嗯？真的不想吗？」Neil抚上被自己揉捏得粉红色的臀肉。「不和医生合作的病人可是要被惩罚的。」説罢就抬起手在臀上落下一掌，潮湿的手掌落到臀肉上啪的一声格外响亮。</p><p>Neil抬起手又落下一掌。「呜！⋯⋯」Neil故意无视Shaun的声音，右手终于温柔地抚上被打红的臀肉，「唔⋯⋯皮肤的状况很好，看来血液循环没有问题。」</p><p>Shaun的手臂无力地滑落在头顶，双颊潮红，一副已经被操透了的样子。看着爱人依旧沉醉在情慾中，可是已经稍微缓过神来，Neil解开自己的裤子，又挤出一坨润滑剂涂在自己下身，然后慢慢地进入Shaun。</p><p>熟悉的感觉让两个人都满足地吐出一口气。Shaun睁着眼睛看着Neil，若有所思。过了半响后开口：「Can I kiss you？」</p><p>「Of course you can. 」可是Neil説完后丝毫没有要弯下腰亲他的动作。Shaun等了几秒，抬手拉着Neil的领口，把他拽下来，唇舌交缠。</p><p>过了一会儿，Neil主动停止亲吻，Shaun有点不解：「你⋯⋯为什麽停下来？」</p><p>「因为我要开始操你了。」还没等到Shaun因为自己直白的荤话脸红，Neil就开始用力撞击体内的敏感点。Shaun毫无防备地呻吟出声，刚才射完现在又有抬头的趋势。</p><p>Neil的技术很好，加上他在情事中总是希望尽量满足Shaun的慾望，所以他早就明瞭他体内每一个敏感点。果然，几十下后，Shaun就已经忍不住摇着头蹬着腿往后退，Neil双手抓住他的腰，把人狠狠地拉回原位，而且越發用力，似乎是为了惩罚爱人想要逃离的心思。</p><p>Shaun完全压制不住的呻吟和呜咽是Neil最好的催情剂，他感受着包围着自己的软肉越收越紧，于是再次加快速度，还只进攻前列腺。随着Shaun颤抖着第二次高潮，Neil也终于射在Shaun体内。</p><p>历经高潮后两人都大汗淋漓，Neil弯下腰亲吻眼神依旧迷离的Shaun，托起他的大腿，抱着浑身无力的爱人走向沙發，让人靠在自己胸膛上回神。</p><p>「我以后再也不想和你做爱了⋯⋯」</p><p>Neil听着Shaun孩子气的控诉失笑：「真的吗？」</p><p>「嗯⋯⋯」</p><p>「我说，下次我们应该换上医院的工作服。你穿工作服真的太性感了。」</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>Neil低下头，只见Shaun已经闭上眼睛睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>